Possession
by Cookys 'n' Creem
Summary: Just another night in hell. Byakuran x Shouichi; 10051 yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, there'd be a hell of a lot more sexing going on. Let's leave it at that. C:_

**Summary: **Just another night in hell. [Byakuran x Shouichi; 10051 yaoi.]

**A/N: **_Dear god; it's been __**forever and a day**__ since I've published anything on here. (Let's blame the pull of reader-inserts, shall we~?) I look back on the stuff I've got on here now and I physically CRINGE — my writing was horrible back when I was… what, a 15-year-old sugar addict with a tendency to overuse exclamation points to or something? The fuck was wrong with me, anyway? I seriously want to delete everything and write it all again, but I'm __way__ too lazy to do all that._

_So have some angsty ByaShou smut to make up for my horribly written crap that's been plaguing for 2 years. _

* * *

_**[**__**10051;; Possession]**_

_**By: Cookys**__** 'n' Creem**_

It was always in his best interests to stay quiet and submissive — that is, if he wanted to leave that bedroom of twisted lust and carnage with anything less than a broken wrist due to his boss' "over excitement".

But with one pale hand digging its nails into the soft skin of his upper arm, clenching hard enough so that it would most certainly bruise in a matter of seconds and keeping him caged between the dirty mattress and the man incarcerating him there, and the other wrapping cold fingers around the most sensitive part of the redhead, it was difficult to keep it in.

The white-haired man above seemed to take immense pleasure in the sounds his subordinate made — because that's all he was, a lower being on the proverbial food chain for him to use and abuse and do as he pleased — even going as far to place more pressure on the silk-covered iron in his hand, squeezing gently in a perverse mockery of affection.

The melody that tumbled from the boy's lips was positively divine; the dominant male's lips stretched and curled and his eyes closed shut.

"Isn't this fun~?"

His only reply was a shaky cry; the man's grip had tightened once more in reaction to his silence, almost to the point of pain.

"Shou-chan, it's _no_ fun if you don't look at me~ I want to see all those adorable expressions you make when I make you come. "

Green eyes sluggishly lifted open to half-mast, causing a satisfied hum of fake cheerfulness — or was it some sort of sadistic cheerfulness that the redhead had yet to counter from the deranged time jumper; he didn't know — to leave his lips.

"Much better! Now, how easy was that~?"

"U-Un…"

Byakuran's violet eyes slid open, staring down at the small naked boy with perfected faux delight.

"Ah~! There we go; now you're talking to me like a _good_ little Shou-chan~"

A grunt of surprise escaped said boy's lungs when the cool hands left his erection and disengaged the sunken nails from his arm —fuck, that was going to scar; he could feel it bleeding down his alabaster skin already— only to slip under his bare thighs and hoist them up high around Byakuran's shoulders, leaving him horrifyingly exposed to the happy purple gaze.

"O-Oy." He protested weakly, pushing against his boss' clothed shoulders in a vain attempt to put some space between them — not like he didn't know what was going to inevitably happen, in the end. "Get off."

"No~"

One hand, having previously been gripping his slim ankle possessively, now busied itself by sliding up his leg, leaving tendrils of unwanted and depressingly familiar sparks of pleasure up Shouichi's spine. He inhaled sharply through his nose, biting his bottom lip to muffle the yelp of shock when that same hand reached his upper thigh and twisted around in a torturously slow pace so it now resided underneath, fingertips brushing against the hypersensitive skin of his ass.

An amused sort of sound left Byakuran's mouth at Shouichi's face — eyes wide, teeth gnawing into his already bleeding lip, cheeks flushed red and sweat rolling down his temple. Without warning, he bent his upper body forward and let his tongue catch the blood dripping down the boy's chin, eyes glinting with sadistic mirth at the disgust held in the emerald irises not even a foot away.

"Tasty~" He taunted, now letting his other hand drift up his body until it wrapped loosely around his neck, feeling the quickened pulse of life beating beneath the flushed skin against his palm. "Now, Shou-chan; I seem to need a little help removing my pants…"

"—**take them off**."

There was a blind flash of hot rage at this remark; who did he think he was, ordering him around like some common whore?! "Neve—!" Shouichi's enraged protest cut off into a pained cry when the other man's nails dug into the flesh of his swollen member, tears springing to his wide eyes and leaking out the corners before sliding down his cheeks.

Byakuran's smile simply widened at the redhead's obvious agony — in fact, he was kind of enjoying it. It was empowering, to see the boy so weak and limp in his grasp, as useless and pathetic as a rag doll under a simple touch.

"I'm not joking around, Shou-chan~" He sang, relinquishing his excruciating grip and allowing the pad of his thumb to rub at the injured skin instead, eliciting a low moan from the small, shaking body beneath.

With trembling fingers and a screaming conscious, Shouichi fumbled with the belt and button of the other male's pants, finally pulling down the zipper at the front of the white material as slowly as possible, as if prolonging this would give him a tiny chance of escaping the pain for a night.

But, alas, he knew this wouldn't be true.

Byakuran hummed his approval as soon as his pants and boxers — Shouichi had once thought his boss a briefs man, once upon a time when he was just another subordinate and not the sadistic man's nightly plaything — lowered just below his own erection, hiking the boy's legs around his neck once more for good measure before sauntering in closer, positively loving the quickening of his breath and the terrified look shimmering behind his eyelids, squeezed shut in denial.

An airy laugh left the dominating man's throat, before his hips surged forward and a piercing shriek of pain left Shouichi's lips —oh god, it hurt, _it hurt_; he was literally being stretched beyond his limits, _**fuck!**_— while a blubbery sob left his mouth.

In the corner of his mind, where he wasn't a moaning, sobbing, wailing mess of saliva and other fluids, sticky and dripping down his leg and smearing his stomach, an ironic chuckle sounded.

He'd lost everything to Byakuran — his freedom, his virginity, his _sanity_.

But his lips remained pure; not once had the white-haired menace ever allowed himself to taint his cherry red lips.

Another sharp thrust, powerful enough so their hipbones grinding against the other's, brought Shouichi back to reality — his horrifying, self-deprecating reality where the air was thick with the must of sex and cum.

A prolonged groan of defeat left his lips, only to be silenced by Byakuran's mouth pressing against his own. Wide green eyes stared back into amused violet, only to slide shut once more and let a single tear escape.

The white-haired dictator grinned against the other boy's mouth, thoroughly enjoying the broken expression on his face. It almost made him want to take him over and over again… but he was already in the middle of doing that~

Licking his lips with a languid stroke of his tongue, the seme let his free hand —the one that wasn't busy squeezing and rubbing and _fuck that felt fantastic_— massage the skin of the uke's flushed cheek.

Shouichi groaned and panted, utterly defeated both physically and mentally.

Byakuran just kept smiling, a cheery hum leaving his lips as he continued with his charade of affectionate touches and harsh grinds and pushes of his hips.

"I love you, Shou-chan~"

It was a lie and they both knew it.

* * *

**A/N: **_GIGGLESNORT, I SAID ERECTION._

…_What maturity?_


End file.
